


Season 3, episode 1

by trinityskye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beaches, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by New Girl (TV 2011), Mexico, Not Beta Read, Running Away, Soft Ben Solo, but they wont admit it yet, jk theyre in love, theyre in like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinityskye/pseuds/trinityskye
Summary: Ben and Rey are together! they run off to Mexico after a friends failed wedding.based on season 3, episode 1 of New Girl
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Who's that ship? It's Reylo!





	Season 3, episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> guess who waited until the November 30th to write this??? that's right!! me!!   
> I had no clue what I was doing. it's very short. I'm not happy with it, but I wanted to get it out. I hope you enjoy it regardless!

"I know you think we should call it, But I don't want to give up on this, Rey. I don't want to give up on us, on you." Rey can see the pleading in Ben's eyes, can hear the threat of a break in his voice. 

"Okay Ben, okay. I'm all in."

"You're all in?"

"Yes Ben, I'm all in."

Ben sighs with relief and crowds Rey against the car to lean down and kiss her with everything in him. 

Rey is driving them back to Apartment 4D when she admits "I really like you Ben, I really like you"

Ben lights up with excitement and repeats her statement. There's something desperate in the way they tell each other that they like the other. 

"I'm like weirdly all in, Ben. I'm all in."

"I'm all in Rey. I am in… i like you so much" There's a growing desire in Ben to feel Rey's lips against his, to feel her body against his. To feel her warmth seep into his skin.

Before he knows what he's doing, the words escape his mouth, "Hey Rey, pull over."

Rey is lying against Ben's chest when a thought pops into his head. 

"Do you want to go to Mexico? We could go right now. Just us, Rey."

"Ben, we can't just leave. My phone is dead, your phone is dead. We can't just leave and not tell anyone. That's crazy Ben." 

"Rey, we finally got together. I like you so much. We can find somewhere to call The Loft. Let's finally do something for us. Call me crazy, but I think this is the perfect thing to do right now. We can let go of all the issues from The Loft. I'll be Paradise Ben and you can be Paradise Rey. We'll only stay for a couple days. it's not that far. I'll keep you safe, I promise sweetheart."

Rey let out a big sigh of defeat, beginning to like Ben's plan. "Fine, we'll go to Mexico. Who's driving?"

When they arrive at a beach in Mexico, Rey strips down to her bra and underwear, thankful that she hadn't worn something sexy underneath a dress for once. Ben lied the towels down while admiring Rey, commenting on how beautiful she always looked. The car was, oddly enough, stocked with all the beach supplies they needed, so Ben continued to unpack 2 chairs and an umbrella. 

"Ben this is paradise. I'm so happy we're here together. I… I like you so much and before moving into The Loft I was so alone–"

"You're not alone Rey. You'll never be alone again." 

"Neither are you Ben," Rey whispered softly. 

She shook her head as if she could shake away her thoughts about their situation and instead excitedly grabbed Ben's wrist and brought him to the water.

Ben happily followed along and dove into the water. As he surfaced, he grabbed Rey by the hips and turned her body to face his. "You are so beautiful sweetheart, and I know this moment won't last forever and we have to go back home soon, but this is the best moment of my life. We'll figure our shit out when we get home, we're all in. But right now, it's just you and me, Rey. We can do whatever we want right now," Ben paused to cup Rey's cheeks and kiss her sweetly, "so, what do you want to do with the rest of our short amount of time in Mexico?"


End file.
